


let’s go home

by deathlytireddan



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: For the prompt: you should write a seven seconds in heaven fic but that isn’t friends-lovers. like more a reality like now where they’re already together but not out. maybe like in 2010 or something. idk i’d really like to see you put your own twist on that.“They don’t know I’m your boyfriend and you won’t be telling them, so what’s the point?”Dan had flinched. Theyouwasn’t fair and Phil knew it. He’d pulled Dan into a hug and agreed to come along the next time they went out.





	let’s go home

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: drinking, brief strong language.

Dan never should’ve asked Phil to come along. He knew it would be awkward, that Phil wouldn’t be comfortable. Dan isn’t, either, but he at least knows them a bit better. 

Dan’s uni friends (they aren’t really, he just doesn’t want Phil to think he’s that isolated) are loud and drunk and so _young_. Phil really isn’t that old, but sitting in a corner, nursing a bottle and looking awkwardly down at his hands, he looks out of place, out of his uni years for good.

Dan doesn’t know how to apologize, especially when he’d been so adamnt that Phil should come along. They’d come close to arguing. 

“What’s the point?” Phil had asked, finally turning away from wiping down the kitchen and looking Dan in the eye. 

Dan had been stood in front of him pleading his case, feeling foolishly young. “They don’t know I’m your boyfriend and you won’t be telling them, so what’s the point?” 

Dan had flinched. The _you_ wasn’t fair and Phil knew it. He’d pulled Dan into a hug and agreed to come along the next time they went out.

Dan excuses himself and sits next to Phil against the wall, knocking their knees together. “We can leave in a minute,” he says, downing the bottom of his bottle and grimacing. 

Phil pokes his crinkled up nose, hand lingering near his face a moment too long. 

Dan bites his lip. “I shouldn’t have asked you to come.” 

He can see Phil’s face close instantly, drawing into itself, hiding emotion. Dan leans his head back against the wall. No one is paying them any attention. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he says softly. Too softly. Phil doesn’t move, still staring at his hands.

Dan, because he’s drunk and frustrated and wants Phil to _know_ , leans over and quickly kisses his cheek. 

His friends whoop and they both jump, but it’s only because they’re settling down into a circle and setting a bottle in the middle. 

“Come on,” Phil says, standing and pulling Dan up. 

“What?”

“We can stay a minute longer,” Phil says. He looks determined now, and a little angry, and Dan wants to leave. 

But he’s an idiot, so he’s nodding and following Phil onto the floor. Then someone is spinning an empty bottle, and of course it lands on him and Phil. He wants to refuse, wants to say he needs to leave, but Phil has his chin jut out and he practically drags Dan into the closet.

“Phil!” Dan yelps as the door slams shut. 

“What?” Phil is already pressing him up against the door, nosing up his neck and biting down on his ear. 

“Ph—il,” Dan stutters out. “I don’t want to do this.” It’s too dark too see Phil’s face, but he can feel the way his body slumps and he moves to lean against the door next to Dan. 

“Then what do you want, Dan? A different boyfriend? A girlfriend?” Phil throws up his hands. “Someone that’ll make out with you in front of your friends?” 

Dan gapes. “No. Where the fuck did that come from? We—“ he lowers his voice, mindful of the people just a few feet away. “We agreed on this! It’s no one’s business but ours. I thought you were okay with that.” 

“I was! I am.” Phil shakes his head, rubbing his eyes. He’s had his contacts in too long. “I want you to want me.” 

Now Dan doesn’t feel like the younger one. He feels like he’s supposed to say something, comfort Phil, make a grand and romantic speech. But he doesn’t know what to say. How can he make this better?

So he wraps his arms around Phil’s neck and presses kisses into his neck until Phil’s arms are around his waist and squeezing gently.

Dan breathes out. “I wanted you to come because they don’t believe you exist. They reckon I’m off in the clubs hooking up with girls.” He sniffs. “I wanted you to be real.”

That doesn’t make sense to him, but it must make sense to Phil, because he’s making a a hurt noise and bringing their mouths together. 

“It’s okay,” he says into Dan’s hair. “We’ll figure this out, okay?”

“Yeah.” Dan nods and wipes his damp face. “Let’s go home, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Reblog on tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/175651220720/you-should-write-a-seven-seconds-in-heaven-fic-but)


End file.
